The Pick-up Game, A Summer Interlude (1981)
by JoJo30
Summary: Max, 99 and the Twins play backyard baseball.


The Pick-up Game - A Summer Interlude  
Summer 1981  
  
  
99 stood on the screened in porch on the second floor of the Smart's house and watched in amusement as Max and the twins played baseball, sort of. Three was an odd number and Max was pitcher for both teams. Maxine was up to bat and Zach was in the outfield, yawning nonchalantly and occasionally sipping on a bottle of water sitting at his feet.  
"Heads up, Zach," Max called. "She might hit a hot one!"  
Zach laughed. "Yeah, right . . ."  
Max glanced up to the porch and saw 99.  
"Hey, you!!" He yelled out, pointing at her. "Get down here, we need another player."  
99 smiled and waved. She grabbed a Baltimore Orioles cap and went down to the field. When she got there, the game was in a time out.  
"All right . . . women against men?" She asked.   
Max shrugged. "Okay. But I thought it might be more a bit more equal if it was Maxie and I against you and Zach."  
"More equal??" 99 pulled her hat down lower on her head. "Okay, Max, new game? Three innings, you and I pitch?"  
Max grinned. "Okay, but remember who you're up against."  
"Oh, we'll remember. Right, Maxie?"  
Maxine gave her Mother a knowing grin. "Right, Mom."  
"We'll even let you bat first, right Zach?"  
Zach nodded in agreement.  
99 gave Max a kiss on the cheek, then she and Maxie headed towards home plate. 99 handed her the bat and gave her a wink.  
Maxine set up by the plate and took a few practice swings.  
"Time in!" 99 called.  
Max nodded. He took off his cap, ran his fingers through his hair and put the cap back on. He picked up a bit of dirt from the 'mound' and dusted his hands with it. He pounded his fist into the glove several times, then picked up the ball. He took a classic pitcher's stance with his hands behind his back and squinted down the line, rolling the ball around in his hand.  
"Come on, pitcher!" 99 yelled. "Play ball!"  
Max ignored the cat-call and threw a strike down the middle of the plate.  
"Strike one."  
Max's next pitch was a curve that Maxine hit straight to Zach. She slammed the tip of the bat on the ground in frustration.  
"It's okay, Sweetie."   
99 took her place at bat. She watched as Max took the same stance. She hit the ball along the first base line and slid easily into first base, where she stood grinning at Max.  
Maxine next pitch resulted in a high fly ball that went over the fence for a home run. It was now 2-0. Max and Zach had a conference at the pitchers mound, while 99 and Maxie did the same at home.   
Max's next pitches resulted in two outs. He stuck his tongue out at 99 as they switched ends of the diamond.  
99 easily got Zach out. Then Max came up to bat. He eyeballed her, trying to make her nervous. It didn't work. She struck him out on three pitches. Zack hit the next ball high into the outfield for the third out. As they passed each other, 99 stuck her tongue out at Max.  
The game went on pretty much the same throughout the second inning, except no runs were scored. Maxine added to their total in the third with an inside-the-park home run with two outs. Zach bobbled the ball in the outfield, then, when he threw to Max, Max bobbled it. By the time they got themselves set, Maxine had crossed home plate. Max got 99 out in five pitches.  
Now it was the bottom of the third, 3-0. Max huddled with Zach for a moment, and came out swinging. He hit a line drive that went through 99's feet. He stood on first, grinning. Zach's next hit was a grounder straight to Maxine, who easily tossed it to 99 . . . who was hovering around second. One out. With Zach at first, Max hit a long grounder that sent Zach home. 3-1. Zack struck out on his next attempt, so he and Max switched bases.   
"Come on, Dad! Hit one otta here!"  
Max hit a hard drive down the first base line. 99 made a fantastic catch on a bounce and the two raced for the first. They both dove for the plate, where they ended up in a tangle, arguing about whether Max was safe or out.  
Zach and Maxine came over and stood nearby, listening.  
"Safe!!" Max shouted.  
"Out!! I got here first."  
"No you didn't, I got here first!"  
"You did not. I beat you by a mile!" 99 said.  
"HA! You were nowhere near me!" Max retorted.  
"Mom? Dad?" Zach's voice broke through the argument. They both looked up.  
"Uh . . . sorry about that, Dad, you're out."  
"What?"  
"You're out."  
"Who's side are you on?"  
"Yours. But you're still out. Right Maxie?"  
"Yeah, Dad."  
"We lost!" Max said dramatically.  
"Yeah, but it was a fair game. Come on, Maxie, let's go inside, clean up and get something to drink. Uncle Larabee will be here in about ten minutes to watch the Orioles with us."  
"Okay. Let's take the equipment." She hooked her thumb towards first. "Looks like a long heart-to-heart coming."  
"Yeah . . ." Zach replied. She and Zach picked up the gloves, balls and bats and headed towards the house, laughing.  
Max and 99, still laying in a tangle on first base, watched as the twins disappeared into the house. They stared at each other.  
"So, what was it you were saying about the teams being 'equal'?" 99 asked.  
"I don't remember saying that," Max said.  
"Sure you don't."  
Max smiled at her. "It was fun."  
"It sure was."  
"You know, next time we're gonna beat you."  
"We'll see, we'll see . . ."  
Max touched 99's face. "I love you." He said, kissing her.  
"I love you," She said, kissing him back.  
Unfortunately, Uncle Larabee picked that moment to come out and see what was keeping them.  
"Hey, you two, there's time for that later! The game's started!" He shouted.  
Max and 99 looked at each other, sighed, then reluctantly went in to watch the game.  
  
  
Jodi Goldfinger  
8/7/02 


End file.
